Hanna
by InfinityGeek
Summary: What if Anna had chosen Hans instead of Kristoff? Would it have changed the whole story? Let's find out.


Anna looked out the window, staring hopefully out at sea. _Maybe. . .oh, maybe. . ._ She grinned, and swung out onto the lift, pulling herself up to the roof. She flipped acrobatically across the roof, almost tipping off. She was on an adrenaline rush since her and Kristoff's marriage was only a day away! Still, she couldn't stop thinking about Hans. He'd acted so sincere, and maybe. . .well, maybe he had been. But that didn't explain him betraying her and leaving her to die. She looked around uncertainly, and then had a brilliant idea.

"Elsa! Elsa, Elsa, Elsa!" Anna squealed as she slid down the banister to her sister's room. Elsa looked up, slightly annoyed, but her lips turned up a bit at the corners. "Hello, Anna. What is it this time? You know, I have to meet Jack in a bit." She held up a blue envelope, addressed, _Snowflake_. Anna pouted playfully. "Just give me a sec, please, Elsa?" "Okay, Anna. _One_ minute," Elsa sighed, faking exasperation, but inside, curious as to what Anna was thinking. "I want to talk to Hans!" Anna blurted quickly, then covered her mouth. Elsa exploded. Ice crystal spikes crawled up the walls. " _What_? Anna, he tried _kill_ to both of us."

"I know, but. . .well. . .I. . .I feel like he didn't mean it. Can I just see him? _Please_?" Anna begged, going down on her knees and clasping her hands together, finishing off with the puppy-dog eyes. Elsa sighed. "All right, fine. I guess. . .You can go. But you _have_ to be back for your wedding, okay?" Elsa said sharply. "Yes, of course!" Anna squeaked, twirling out the door. You didn't mess anymore with Elsa when she had that tone. She peeked around the corner and saw Jack lifting Elsa out the window. He winked at her, and she whipped around the corner before Elsa could see her eavesdropping.

Anna alighted from the boat, walking towards the castle. She knocked politely on the throne room door. "Who dares petition the King of the Southern Isles?" a voice boomed. Anna walked forward boldly. "I, Princess Anna of Arendelle, would like to -" "Oh, Princess Anna? You're, ah, not here about Hans, are you? He. . .He really. . ." "Oh, no. I'm here for Hans. Could you point me to him?" she asked, making her voice as regal as possible. "He's in the stables," the king said, pointing a shaky finger at a door behind her. She nodded and walked out.

Hans was cleaning out the stables when he saw a familiar figure in the doorway. He blinked and rubbed his eyes, but she was still there. "Anna?" Hans asked in disbelief, running over to her. He hugged her, but quickly pulled away. "I'm sorry, I. . .I mean. . ." Anna looked at him. "I know you didn't mean it, Hans," Anna whispered quietly. Hans stared at her. "What? But. . .But I. . ." Then he realized something, and he had to open up now. "Anna, there was some kind of. . .spell. . .on me or something. I couldn't control my actions. I was locked inside my head, and -" Anna yelped. "Wait. . .A _spell_?" she said.

Hans hung his head. "I know. You don't believe me." Anna looked at him. "No, I do. _Kristoff_!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. " _You_ did this on purpose!" she screamed as Kristoff rounded the corner. "You asked the trolls to put a spell on Hans! I can't _believe_ you're so underhanded!" Anna yelled. She stormed out, grabbing Hans' hand and yanking him with her. "Hans, I wish. . ." Anna trailed off. "Anna, please. Just give me one more chance," Hans begged, the longing in his eyes evident. Anna gave him a quick

once-over. "You really do love me, don't you?" she asked. Hans nodded earnestly.

Anna sighed. "All right. You can come home with me. But if anyone -" She broke off as Kristoff rounded the corner. "Anna! Anna, c'mon! The wedding ceremony's gotta be prepped for, and we're sitting here talking to -" He stopped short. Hans turned to Anna, a hurt look on his face. "Anna. . .you were getting married?" Anna looked at him sadly. "Hans, you tried to kill me. Of course I thought Kristoff was the one." Then she got an inspiration. "Wait a second. When Elsa froze my heart, only an act of true love could save me. I could do it again, and you could both kiss me. She restored me last time, so we didn't figure out which boy was meant for me by kissing me. I automatically assumed it was Kristoff since Hans. . ." She trailed off, sensing the hurt and embarrassed expression on Hans' face. "Well. Let's figure it out, shall we?" she asked, trying to sound brave.

"You want me to _what_?" Elsa exclaimed. "Freeze my heart. Pretty please, Elsa?" Anna asked. "No! Anna, do you remember what happened last time? I. . .I couldn't bear to lose you again, maybe this time for good!" "Elsa, if anything goes wrong, you can unfreeze me. Okay?" Elsa turned around. "Boys, exit the room." The men obeyed. Elsa conjured up the same feelings of hurt, fear, and anger she'd felt when she first frozen Anna, and a blast flew, puncturing Anna's heart. She staggered back, then smiled. "Thank you, Elsa." The frost was climbing more quickly this time, though. The white spread over her hair at rapid speed, and snowflakes started to cover her hands. Elsa yelled, "Kristoff!" and he rushed in, watching in horror as Anna froze before his eyes. He kissed her, and she melted. "Thank you," she breathed.

Elsa again froze Anna, letting the frost climb before yelling, "Hans!" Hans rushed in without any hesitation, and kissed Anna. The frost melted off much more quickly. Elsa looked at her. "They both worked." Anna shook her head. "No. I know who I can pick." She looked at Hans. "Hans, you didn't hesitate. You were ready to save me as soon as you could." She held out her hand. "You're the one." Hans smiled, tears pricking his eyes. Anna could now clearly tell that it was just a dumb spell that had been keeping them apart. She then looked at Kristoff, and a heartbroken look crossed her face. "I'm sorry, Kristoff. I just. . .I. . ." Kristoff enfolded her in a hug. "It's alright, Anna. I think you're better off with Hans." He walked out of the room.

"Wait! Kristoff! Can we still be friends?" Anna called. He peeked back in the room, blushing furiously. "Of course, Anna." He blew her a kiss and ducked back out. She yelled out the door, "And you better come to the ceremony! There'll be carrot cake for Sven!" All she heard was an answering laugh, which she assumed was a yes. Anna and Hans locked hands, holding tight. "Hans. . .um, you, uh, wanna come back with me to Arendelle? Oh, this is awkward, I mean, you're not awkward, I'm awkward, uh. . .You're gorgeous. Wait, what?" Hans laughed. "I seem to recall having this conversation before. Was it, I don't know, when you were on top of me on a boat?"

Anna blushed furiously. "Uh, no. Now, why would we have that conversation?" she asked quickly, not feeling very at ease around him. "Anna, what's wrong? Really, you can tell me anything." Anna breathed out a deep sigh. _Better to have everything out in the open,_ she thought resignedly. "Okay. I feel like. . .like I can't trust you anymore. I mean, I thought that when you were being nice, you were being nice, but. . ." "Now you're scared I'll do something to betray you again." Anna nodded.

Hans took her hand. "Anna, I promise, I will _never_ do anything like that to you or Elsa again." "Promise?" she breathed. "Promise," he said, and they linked pinkies. Anna smiled. Even though pinkie swearing was for children, she still liked to do it. She remembered when she and Hans had, actually, pinkiesworn when they were out on the roof during Elsa's coronation. "Hey, let's go!" Anna dragged Hans to the dressing room, where she left him getting fitted in a golden-white suit. She ran to her old nursemaids-turned-handmaidens and said, "I need a wedding gown. STAT." The handmaidens stared in horror at her. "What?" she asked curiously.

"Your dress," whispered one. "Your hair," whispered another. Anna looked down and saw her dress in tatters, and her hair was escaping her crisp bun. She grinned. "No biggie," she replied easily. "If you are to be wed today, it's a _gigantic biggie_!" a nursemaid screamed. They whisked her away to a room to be changed and cleaned. After a number of baths, combs, and dress fittings, she left the room fresh and new.

She bowed before Hans in a white and pink gown, patterned just like her adventure outfit had been. She twirled, bored, while the priest pattered on. Elsa grabbed Jack's hand and giggled at the sight. "Look at her. She couldn't be more bored." The priest let out a quiet but sharp cough, and Anna stopped twirling, but only for a second. She resumed as soon as he looked back down. He finally finished and she kissed Hans. "You may kiss the. . .groom?" the priest asked, thoroughly confused. Anna grinned from inside the kiss, and Hans smiled privately back.


End file.
